A Lost Love
by kohana13
Summary: Sesshomaru finally finds the love of his life. But what happens when someone trys to come between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Safaia Shinpou

**Age:**16

(mostly your appearence is the same as it was in "Love for an Ex-Convict")

You moved from America to Japan 3 years ago. You don't have many friends because you prefer to be alone most of the time.

One day when you were walking home from a long day at school you didn't realize that something had fallen out of your backpack. It was something that you cared for the most a locket that your mother had given to you when you were 8. A year after that she was killed in a hit-and-run accident. Whenever you opened it would show a picture of you and her when you were 5, it also would play a sweet soft melody that she use to sing to you so you would sleep. That was the only thing that made you feel close to her. So you and your father moved here to Japan. When you got home you ran up to your room and closed the door behind you. You sat on your bed and open your backpack because you were looking for the one most precious thing...your locket. You started to get worried because it wasn't in there you started to cry

**you:** _I LOST IT!!! I LOST IT!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S GONE!!!!!!_

you said in between sobs, before you knew it you had cried yourself to sleep.

The next morning you woke up to the sunlight shining in your eyes and the birds chirping. When your eyes opened the first thing you saw was your alarm clock.

**you:** _OMFG!!!! 7:45 I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!!_

you quickly took a shower and quicky got dressed in a clean school uniform, and rushed out of the house. While you were running along the sidewalk you didn't see Kagome rushing out of her front door, so you to ended up running into each other. You must have not closed your backpack because everything came flying out and landed on top of Kagome.

**you:** _KAGOME I'M SOOOO SORRY, I DIDN'T SEE U!!!_

you said while clawing your way through your books and papers just to find Kagome.

**Kagome:** I'm fine don't worry here let me help you.

She said while gathering random books and papers. While you were getting your things you hear a familar melody. you began to get sleepy. You pushed back papers trying your best to find the cause of the sound that you longged to hear. After what seemed like forever you finally saw it, it was opened playing the song that you so desperatly wanted to hear, you grabbed it and clinged it to your heart. You couldn't imagine going another day with out it, you didn't realize that Kagome had grabbed you by your arm and was now pulling you torwards the school. You were just so glad to have your locket back.

You were sitting in the back of Mrs.Haroku's alegbra class looking out of the window, it's so hard for you to focus because you were thinking about your mother before she had died.

**_(Flashback)_**

**you: **Come on mommy, come play with me

you said while dragging her outside of the house. You were 7 years old, and it was snowing outside

**you:** Come on mommy come make a snowman with me pwease, pretty pwease

**mom:** ok Safaia honey I'm coming just let me put on my coat...okay honey I'm ready...Safaia... honey where are you...Safaia..._Safaiaaaaaaaaa!!!!_

You were hiding behind a very big snow mound, and your mother was on the porch calling out for you. You were rolling up a snowball in your little hands. Once you had it the way you wanted it, you looked over the snow mound to get a good view of your mom and launched the snowball at her.

**mom:** _AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The loud scream filled your ears. The site you saw just mad you want to laugh out loud but you restrained yourself. You had hit your mom in the face, it seemed that she had lost her balance because she was now laying face down in the snow.

**mom:** Safaia I'm going to get you!!!!!!

She said playfully while making a snowball in her hands. Both of you had a snowball war for hours.

**_(End Flashback)_**

You didn't notice a tear running down your cheek, you sat in the back silently crying.

School was now over and you were heading home.

_**(Thoughts) **_

oh mom I miss you so much

_(End of Thoughts) _

You thought, but soon your thoughts were cut short because you could hear someone calling you. You start to look around confused, that's when Kagome came into view running to catch up with you.

**you: **Oh hello Kagome

**Kagome:** Hi Safaia! Do you mind if I walk you?

**you:** No I don't mind

**Kagome:** I saw you crying in class today. Is everything alright?

**you:** Oh yes everythings fine...thanks for asking!!

**Kagome:** Are you sure?

you: Look Kagome, I really don't want to talk about it okay.

You said while tears start to build up in your eyes.

**Kagome:** okay, I'm sorry

Then there was an akward silence.You two finally reached Kagome's house.

**Kagome:** Hey Safaia? How about you and me go to the movies tomorrow.

You were wondering if you should.

**you:** ummmmmmmm...yeah why not.

you said while putting on a fake smile. Once Kagome had started climbing the stairs to her home, you started for home as well.

**_(Fastforward)_**

After you had eaten dinner, you were now getting ready to take a long hot bath. You ran the hot and the room was soon filled with steam. You stripped down and eased into the tub.You washed yourself and your hair, after that you just sat there deep in thought.

**_(Thoughts)_**

****  
Your mom sitting on the end of a dock with her feet in the cool water, she was watching the sunset, a small wind blowing her brown her softly, her hazel eyes gleaming in the dim light, and a soft small smile played on her lips, you always thought she was pretty, but that sunset made her look beautiful.

**_(End Thoughts)_**

You were still in the tub but now you were smiling. You then realized that you were turning into a prune so you quickly got out of the tub and into pajamas.You climbed into bed, sleep seemed to have came to you easy that night because once you head hit the pillow you were out like a light.But there was one thing that was keeping you from a stressless sleep. A nightmare had choosen you as its victim that night.

**_(Nightmare)_**

You were in a strange place. A place in which you have never seen. It was so beautiful, grassy plains, trees that go on for miles. It seem so..._UNREAL!!!!_ While you stood there in _"aww"_ you caught a glimps of something white from the corner of your eye being the curious person that you are, you decide to go see what it was. For hours you walk and walk, but you just can't seem to find the thing that caught your attention. You come to a shaded clearing in the middle of the forest.

**You: **What was that thing? I'm pretty sure that it ran this way.

None the less you kept walking to see if you can't run into to it.When you came to another clearing there was this big four-story house, the closer you got small figure could be seen from a distance, as you got closer the little figure grew into a little girl. She was playing in a flower garden. When you walked up to her she looked up at you, she looked frightened. She stood up and slowly backed away and then she turned around and ran til she was hiding behind a man that was coming out the palace. He was tall, very handsome, he had long silver-white hair and a cresent moon upon his forehead, with two magenta stripes on each of his cheeks.He looked at you and started to walk towards you when finally reached you he was atleast 7 inches taller than you.

**The man: **Who are you and what are you doing on my land?

You tried to speak but nothing came out and so he asked again.

**The man:** look wench I believe I asked you a question so I expect answer it.

So once again you tried but still nothing, you just couldn't seem to find any words. When you lift your head to make eye contact with him, you knew right then that you not have, because you came face to face with the most beautiful eyes ever. Those golden orbs had seem to put you in some type of trance. He was getting mad since you still didn't give him any answer and to top it off you were now drooling all over yourself. He was getting really aggrevated with you, his lovely gold orbs started to turn red, and in a minute you were on the ground with a slashes all over your body and face he was standing over you looking down at you. His hand started to reach for one of his swords he had strapped on his side.

**The man: **For the last time wench!! Who are you and where'd you come from?

Again you couldn't answer. Then he took his sword and slammed it into your stomach, you tried to scream but when you opened your mouth all that came out was blood. Everything around you begin to blur up, and then you blacked out.

**you:** _AHHHHHHHHH!!_

You had woken up sweating and your hair was sticking to your face. Right then your dad came running in.

**dad:** _WHAT!!! WHAT'S GOING ON?_

**you:** Nothing dad I just a bad dream is all.

**dad:** oh...Are you sure your okay?

**you: **Yeah...I'm sure

**dad: **Okay...one more thing your friend Kagome called she wanted me to remind you that you where suppose to met her somewhere I think she said ummmmmmmm...

**you:** _THE MOVIES!!!!_

**dad:** Yeah that's it

**you:** _HOLY CRAP I'M GONNA BE LATE!!_

You screamed while sliding out of the bed and rushing into the bathroom. Once you took your shower, brushed your teeth, and combed your hair, you got dressed into a black mini-skirt with a hot pink tank top with matching polk-a-dot vans. You hair was in a high ponytail with a hot pink ribbon tied around it. You grabbed your bag, said bye to your dad and ran out the house.

That's it for right now. I'll update later R&R


	2. Chapter 2

You were now at the movies with Kagome and her other friends.

**Kagome:** okay I'll get the popcorn and the drinks and you guys get the seats, hey Safaia can you give me a hand.

**you:** sure

The both of you got the popcorn and drinks and headed to find where the rest of the girls were sitting.

**_(30 minutes later)_**

Kagome's cell-phone began to ring.

**Kagome:** Hello, yeah, sure I'm on my way. Hey I'm so sorry to leave early but my mom needs me to ummmmmmmm...to ummmmmmmmmm do some things. I'm sorry, bye.

**you:** I wonder what's up with her?

**Mila:** oh that's just Kagome being herself.

**you:** what do you mean by that?

**Tsuki:** she's always leaving in the middle of something and then she's gone for weeks at a time.

**Kiko:** yeah it's really weird, and when you call her house her grandfather always tells you that she has some kind of illness it's very sad.

You didn't believe that Kagome would be sick like that all the time. You got the strangest feeling that there was more to it.

_**MONDAY MORNING AT SCHOOL**_

**you:** _Kagome!! Kagome!!_

You screamed while running down the hallway towards Kagome.

**you:** Kagome, Where the heck have you been, are you okay?

**Kagome:** ummmm you see what had happened was...I was very ummm very sick...but now I feel so much better, thanks for asking.

**you:** uhhh huh

There was no was Kagome was sick for 3 weeks with a cold in the Spring, there was just no way.

**you:** oh Kagome I'm so glad that you feeling better!!!

Like you really believed that, but you decided to play along.

**_(FAST FORWARD)_**

It has been a whole week and Kagome has been to school everyday, a little late once in awhile, but then again who isn't these days. The bell rang and everyone was hurrying to get to their classes. When you got to your class you notice that Kagome wasn't in her seat.

**you:** she must be running late…….AGAIN!!

You sat down in your seat, pulled your notebook and pencil out so you would be ready to take notes.

first and second period has already past and it was your lunch period. You grabed your tray and covered it with as much food as you could carry, just because you were thin didn't mean that you didn't stuff your face. You were looking for a table when you saw all of kagome's friends you decided to see why Kagome wasn't here

you: hey!

Kiko: oh hi Safaia, how are you?

you: Fine. Kiko?

Kiko: Yes.

you: Where's Kagome?

Kiko: oh last night she called and told me that she wouldn't be coming to school for a while.

you: Oh, did she say why?

Kiko: No, come to think of it she didn't.

you: Ok, thank you.

Tsuki: Poor Kagome always out missing school.

**Mila:** I wonder what's wrong with her?

**you:** _(yeah poor Kagome, after school I'm gonna stop by her house to see what's up)_

_**(FAST FORWARD)**_

It was after school and you where on your way over to Kagome's, while you were walking to the door you could hear some type of talking coming from around the corner, you decided to check it out. Every time you got closer it sounded like Kagome, but there was another voice, you took one step that you wish you didn't, because you had stepped on a twig.

**you:** _damn!!_

It got quiet, before you could take another step you were thrown on the ground with a sword pointed at your throat.

**Kagome:** Inuyasha what are you doing?

**Inuyasha:** what you think I'm doing, she was spying on us!!!!

**Kagome:** what are you talking about? Who was spying on us?

Kagome didn't see you on the ground because she was standing behind the guy you assumed to be this Inuyasha guy. She looked over his shoulder.

**Kagome:** _SAFAIA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?!!_

**you:** _ME, WHY WEREN'T YOU IN SCHOOL TODAY!!_

**Inuyasha:** _THAT'S NONE OF YOUR **DAMN** BUSINESS!!!_

**You:**what were you two doing in there?

You asked while carefully pushing the tip of the sword away from you and standing up.

**Kagome:** We weren't doing anything.

She sounded kind of nervous, but then something white caught your attention, you looked over to Inuyasha, his hair was **_SILVER_**, he was wearing an old-fashion red kimono, and were those **_DOG EARS!!_** on his head, oh you prayed that he was wearing a costume.

**Kagome:** ummm Safaia. Are you okay?

**you:** A-Are those real?

**Kagome:** Are what real?

You then pointed at Inuyasha's head.

**you:** Those?

Inuyasha didn't know that his ears were slightly twitching, Kagome slowly turned her head towards where you were pointing.

**Kagome: **_(nervous)_ oh hehe, those.

**Inuyasha:** what are you two talking...

He didn't get to finish his sentence, because you were pulling on his ears like crazy.

**you:** **_WOW!!_** They are real, and so soft.

**Inuyasha:** Get the **_HELL!!!_** Off of me.

you wouldn't stop and that was really beginning to tick him off.

**Kagome:** ummmmmm ok Safaia, I think that's enough.

**you:** ………sorry.

**Inuyasha:** Kagome we need to get back to the **_AHHHH!!!_**

Kagome had sit Inuyasha.

**you:** **_WOW!!!!!!!_**

**Inuyasha:** What the **_HELL!!!_** You do that for?!?!

**Kagome:**_(whispering) _Safaia doesn't know.

you: I don't know what?

**Kagome:** Well you see we were on our way to umm….. to umm…...

**Inuyasha:****_DAMNIT!!!_** We're on our way to Fedual Japan.

**Kagome:**_Inuyasha!!!_

**Inuyasha:** **_WHAT!!_** You weren't gonna say it.

**you:** What are you talking about?

Kagome began to tell you all about the Fedual era, how there were demons like Inuyasha, who she would fight them in search of the Shikon Jewel.

**Kagome:** Well that's pretty much it.

You didn't say a word you were in total shock.

**Kagome:** umm…..Hello Safaia.

She was waving her hand in front of you trying to snap you out of it.

**you:** _COOL!!! I WANNA GO, CAN I GO PWEASE??!!_

**Kagome:** I wish you could.

**you:** You mean I can't go.

**Kagome:** Well yes, you see only me and Inuyasha can travel through the well.

**you:** Oh.

**Kagome:** I'm sorry.

**you:** Hey it's okay.

**Inuyasha:** Hey Kagome lets **_GO!!_**

**Kagome:** okay Inuyasha, umm Safaia. How about when I get back we go Shopping….okay?

**you:** Sure sounds great.

You said putting on a fake smile.

**Kagome:** Bye Safaia.

**you:** Bye Kagome, be safe.

You watched as Kagome climbed over into the well, you saw a bright purple light, then Inuyasha climbed on the edge.

**you:** Hey, Inuyasha.

**Inuyasha:** Yeah what now?

**you:** Be careful.

All he did was nod and then he jumped in as well. It was getting late so you started walking home, you had tons of homework to do this weekend.


End file.
